


Garden

by daysforrain



Series: Small words, far out worlds [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain
Summary: We are flowers
Series: Small words, far out worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753945
Kudos: 4





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be my second favorite poem I've written! I don't really have much to say about it, but I definitely think it's one of the better written ones :)

We have forgotten  
That we are flowers  
Containing an elegance and beauty  
That's become difficult to understand

Somewhere along the line  
We decided to let weeds tell us  
That our spots and lines and vibrant colours  
We're wrong

That we should be different  
They say you are a rose  
So perfect with your deep red  
Except for your thorns

Your protections you put up  
To shield you from  
What happens time and time again  
Their carelessness causing them  
To be pricked

And we let them in  
Tell us it's our fault  
We shall suffer suffocating roots no longer  
And reclaim the beauty  
they told us we never had

Plant new roots if needed  
Weeds will have no place in our garden


End file.
